Product suppliers have recently started to distribute product catalogs stored electronically on computer media, such as magnetic disks and CD-ROM. Technology-based vendors are particularly interested in electronic catalogs for a number of reasons. For example, the search capabilities of an electronic catalog provide a quick and efficient way to help technical buyers find exactly what they need. Also, existing technical products frequently undergo changes that must be promptly reflected in a catalog. New products must be added, and old ones must be removed, on a regular basis. Here again, electronic media are ideally suited to handle frequent updates and changes. Also, using computer media to periodically distribute large volumes of product information can be a cost-effective alternative to expensive printing costs and mailings.
A potential buyer simply loads the electronic catalog media into his or her computer, and uses retrieval software executed by the computer to locate product information, and to place orders. The prior electronic retrieval systems employ dedicated Hypertext applications, DBMS applications, text retrieval systems, and custom-built software systems.
Software engineers prefer custom-built retrieval systems for use as electronic product catalogs because custom-built systems provide better control over key system features that may not be well implemented in other existing retrieval systems, such as how a search is conducted and how memory is used on the end-user's computer. To build a compact and efficient retrieval engine, software engineers use simple, common database architectures that match an end-user's parameters with specially-built indexes of record attributes. This approach provides powerful retrieval features, such as boolean search capability, while also providing a stand-alone electronic catalog that can be used conveniently on an end-user's computer.
For a buyer, an electronic catalog can be extremely helpful, especially when there is a wide selection of products. An electronic catalog automatically narrows the search by matching a buyer's requirements to product features and specifications. And unlike most comparable retrieval systems that access a large volume of objects, noncomputer experts find the electronic catalogs extremely easy to use. In addition, electronic catalogs help streamline the commercial exchange between the buyer and the seller by automating purchasing activities.
There are also several known drawbacks to electronic catalogs. While they are extremely helpful to buyers who know exactly what they want, marketing experts question how useful they are to buyers who just want to browse. Custom-built electronic catalogs also have there own set of constraints such as the trade-off between the features and scope of the catalog and the impact of the catalog software on an end-user's computer. To minimize this impact the product data has to be specially formatted and all the internal routines are custom-built for the data. This makes the custom-built electronic catalogs expensive to build and maintain. Furthermore, each time a new catalog is needed for a different set of products, a computer expert has to build another custom software system.
As mass storage devices, such as CD-ROM, become more generally available on personal computers, more complex and detailed collections of information can be delivered, such as an electronic catalog, or a product directory. One key advantage of creating such a system using a CD-ROM is that a CD-ROM can easily handle the large volume of data required to represent product information in a variety of media formats including video and animation. CD-ROMs can also be used to distribute large volumes of detailed product information directly to a buyer, and the buyer can access the product information as needed. This approach would be particularly useful in delivering product information in a fast-paced technology market. In these markets the explosion of product information has saturated the paper-based media channels and has overwhelmed the buyer.
In the field of biotechnology another type of information problem occurs. Here the traditional channels for communicating marketing and product information simply cannot keep up with the rapid pace of product breakthroughs and new product releases. The timing of direct mail is always hit or miss. And when a prospective buyer is ready to review product material, frequently the necessary information cannot be found. Traditional paper-based catalogs are also problematic because the new catalog is always out of date. Even the "buyer's guides" are of limited use in this market because they do not provide the level of detail needed to differentiate one niche product from another.
The driving force behind the rapid product development in biotechnology is the scientist's preference to buy rather than build needed products. But ironically, as the industry releases more unique and diversified products, the scientist has no way of knowing which products are currently available, or who supplies them. Often, scientists must resort to searching online commercial databases such as Dialog, or STN International.sup.(.RTM.), the Scientific & Technical Information Network, to identify or locate product references cited in the research literature.
In this context an information service could distribute selected product information on computer media and bridge the gap between product suppliers and buyers. Such an information service would have to professionally manage the rapid flow of product information and provide a suitable method of accessing it. The information delivery system would have to be easy to use and provide the means to accurately locate, as well as browse, product information on any number of product specifications.
A long-standing obstacle to providing such an information service lies in the software technology that is used to organize and access large volumes of information. One problem with existing information management and retrieval systems is that they rely on word-matching retrieval technologies that are known to be inaccurate. Moreover, they are often difficult to use.